Tu n'es pas vraiment un génie du mal
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. NaseYoshi. Nagase et Yamapi s'ennuient sans leurs amants respectifs


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Tu n'es pas vraiment un génie du mal

Résumé : Nagase et Yamapi s'ennuient de leurs amants respectifs.

Note : Si ça vous plaît faudra remercier mes insomnies et Chonchon, ma copine d'insomnie ^^

Tu n'es pas vraiment un génie du mal

Regardant la nouvelle bouteille qu'un serveur venait de poser sur la table, Nagase Tomoya soupira. A côté de lui, Yamashita Tomohisa attrapa un nouveau avant de le finir rapidement. Voyant son cadet s'étaler sur la table, Nagase se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sortie boire avec le leader des News.

_ En plus… Elle dure trooooooooop longtemps.

Ah oui. La tournée des Kanjani. Nishikido et Okura partant long et pendant longtemps, les laissant tout les deux seuls. Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Tomoya avant qu'il ne prenne à son tour un verre.

_ Et puis… Si on avait pas autant de travail, j'irais les voir.

_ Mais tu as du travail.

_ D'ailleurs… C'est même pas juste… Parce qu'à cause de ça, et ben… Ryo il n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de moi… Faudra tout qu'il rattrape.

Les lèvres du Tokio s'étirèrent dans un sourire pervers alors qu'il s'imaginait tout ce qu'il ferait subir à Tadayoshi une fois celui-ci revenu de sa tournée. Faudrait qu'il pense à refaire le plein de chocolat avant mais, il passerait une semaine de pur bonheur.

Jetant un regard à son pantalon qui lui semblait plus serré qu'avant, Nagase soupira tout en se disant qu'il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de trucs maintenant.

_ Et après… Ryo y sera de mauvaise humeur.

_ Parce qu'il est pas toujours de mauvaise humeur ?

Son cadet releva un regard flou à cause de l'alcool mais quand même surpris vers lui.

_ Nan… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce qu'il est souvent entrain de faire la tête quand je le voie.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Il est très gentil !

Tous les membres de la Johnny's le savaient, Yamashita Tomohisa s'énervait rarement mais quand il s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas en être l'origine. Mais tout les Johnny's savaient aussi que le leader des News ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Faut dire qu'à force de sortir avec des gens comme Akanishi ou Nishikido qui ne savaient pas ce que voulait dire le mot modération, Yamapi n'avait pas bu plus de deux verres d'alcool depuis sa majorité.

Un soupire traversa les lèvres du chanteur de Tokio alors qu'il regardait son cadet avaler son dixième verres. Là, le petit était totalement 'high high'.

_ Je voulais aller voir le concert !

Bon, au moins, il n'avait pas l'alcool triste.

_ Surtout le sketch des Eito Ranger !

_ Je savais pas que t'aimais ce genre de chose.

Continuant de siroter son verre, Tomoya sourit en voyant Yamashita se redressait pour plonger son regard dans le sien essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux et grave alors qu'il était totalement bourré.

_ C'est juste que j'essaye de comprendre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Leurs tenues de Eito, elles sont trop larges, elles cachent tout et on voit rien…

Ce qui était passablement logique puisqu'elles cachaient tout. Le sourire de Nagase s'étira alors qu'il acquiesçait aux remarques de Tomohisa.

_ Faut que Ryo sois baissé pour qu'on voie vraiment qu'il a un beau cul, le casque leur cache la moitié du visage et leur fait des coupes de nuls.

Oui, bon. Leurs tenues de Eito Ranger étaient trop moche et les rendaient encore plus moche mais où est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien les mener ?

_ Et pourtant… Ryo est trop sex' là-dedans.

Un image d'un Okura tout souriant vêtue de sa très verte tenue de ranger apparue dans l'esprit de Tomoya le faisant déglutir difficilement.

_ T'as raison. Okura aussi.

_ En plus… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont là-dessous ? Parce qu'il doit faire trop chaud pour qu'ils portent plus qu'un sous-vêtement !

Dans ses pensées, Tadayoshi ouvrait la fermeture éclair qui retenait son uniforme en place dévoilant petit à petit son torse. Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, Nagase se redressa rapidement.

_ Faut… J'vais aux toilettes.

_ En plus… Connaissant Ryo…

Bon ! Fallait vraiment qu'il aille se débarrasser de son image mentale aux toilettes et Yamapi était trop pété pour se rendre compte de son départ alors, autant y allait.

_ … Il ne porte rien dessous ! J'en suis sûre ! Pas toi ?

Le regard de Tomohisa se posa sur la place à côté de lui ou devrait se trouver son sempai mais son regard ne rencontra que du vide.

_ Nagase-sempai ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Yamashita haussa les épaules avant de se servir un nouveau verre la tête remplit de question sur Ryo et sa si moche tenue jaune.

Quelques minutes et verres plus tard, Nagase réapparu.

_ Ta raison ! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour savoir !

…

Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans les coulisses d'un des concerts des Kanjani, tout de noir habillé, à cacher des caméras dans tous les coins. Si seulement il avait fermé sa gueule ce jour là !

_ Nagase-sempai ! Dépêche ! Quelqu'un arrive !

Et si seulement il ne s'était pas sentit trop pour aller boire avec le leader des News et l'écouter déblatérer à propos de ses fichues combinaisons !

_ Nagase-sempai !

Sentant son kohai lui attraper le bras, le Tokio le suivit sans un mot jusque derrière une espèce de paravent qui les cacherait du regard des personnes arrivant.

…

_ Ah ! J'suis fatigué ! Je veux rentrer et dormir !

_ Dis plutôt que tu veux rentrer pour pouvoir te taper Yamapi tranquille.

_ Yoko ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Passant son bras autour de la taille de Yasuda pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Yokoyama fit un sourire à Ryo qui soupira de désespoir.

_ Regarde Tacchon, il n'en fait pas tout un flan lui.

_ Parce que son ordre de priorité est différent.

_ Son ordre de priorité ?

Devant l'air interrogateur de Black, Nishikido soupira avant d'interpeller Okura.

_ Tacchon ? Les trois choses que tu préfères dans l'ordre ?

_ Le chocolat, dormir et Nase-chan.

_ Tu vois ?

Préférant ne même pas revenir sur la déclaration de Tadayoshi, Yu se tourna vers Ryo un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et toi ? C'est quoi ?

_ Yamapi, couché avec Yamapi et le mater sous la douche.

_ C'est sûr qu'en ce moment, les préférences de Tacchon sont plus simples à réaliser.

…

Toujours cacher, Nagase hésitait encore être vexé ou mort de rire par la discussion qu'il entendait. A côté de lui, Yamapi semblait plus horrifié qu'autre chose. Faut dire qu'il venait d'apprendre de Ryo le mater assez régulièrement sous la douche.

_ Mais je ferme la porte à clé pourtant !

_ Chut !

…

_ Ryo ?

_ Tacchon ?

_ Yamapi, il ne ferme pas la porte de la salle de bain ?

_ Si.

_ Ben alors, comment tu fais ?

_ J'ai appris à crocheter les serrures.

Le rire de Yokoyama s'éleva alors que le manager des Kanjani arrivait.

_ Faudrait peut-être penser à aller répéter.

_ Nan ! Je veux Yamapi !

_ Dans deux semaines. Je me suis arrangé avec le manager de News pour que vous ayez tous quelques jours de congés.

_ C'est dommage de devoir vous faire démissionner. Je vous aime bien.

_ Comment ça, me faire démissionner ?

Devant la question que posait leur manager, tous les Kanjani sortirent de la pièce plus vite qu'il était Kanjaniquement possible.

…

Voyant que la pièce était enfin libre, Tomoya poussa Yamashita hors de leur cachette.

_ A quoi ça sert que je m'évertue à fermer cette porte à clé si il a appris à l'ouvrir. Faut que je fasse changer la serrure.

_ Ou que tu l'invite sous la douche avec toi.

_ Hé ?

Se dépêchant de place la derrière camera, le Tokio tira son kohai jusqu'au dehors de la salle de concert.

Y avait plus qu'à venir tout récupérer le lendemain et à mater leurs amants respectifs se changer pour connaître tous les secrets des combinaisons Eito Ranger.

…

Récupérer les caméra c'était avéré plus facile que les poser puisque qu'ils avaient bizarrement réussis à se mêler à la foule de gens qui remballait le matériel. A présent étalé sur le canapé de l'appartement de Yamashita, Nagase attendait que son cadet lui ramène à boire pour lancer la vidéo.

_ Tiens.

_ Merci.

Lançant la vidéo, le Tokio se calla un peu mieux dans le canapé avant d'ouvrir sa bière.

A l'écran, différents membres du staff ou des Kanjani défilaient à une allure rapide préparant les différentes tenues ou les enfilant. Puis le moment tant attendu arriva. L'un des membres du staff apportait les combinaisons Eito Ranger.

Regardant la télévision avec appréhension, Tomoya sentit plus qu'il ne vit Tomohisa se redresser impatient de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mais alors que Ryo attrapait sa tenue, l'image se brouilla laissant apparaître le visage de Yokoyama sur l'écran.

_ _C'est mal d'espionner les coulisses d'un concert._

_ Et merde !

Retombant lourdement dans le canapé, Yamapi soupira de résignation.

_ On était si près du but.

_ _C'est plein de secret les coulisses. Vous devriez le savoir pourtant._

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nagase avant qu'il ne finisse sa bière d'un seul coup. Soudain le visage de Nishikido apparu sur l'écran éloignant un peu celui de Yu.

_ _Yoko ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_ _J'enregistre un message pour les espions._

_ _Les espions ? Faut que t'arrête les mangas, c'est pas bon pour ton cerveau._

_ _Des membres du staff m'ont dis qu'ils avaient vu Nagase-sempai et Yamapi entrer dans les coulisses._

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Tomoya alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé espérant pouvoir s'y cacher.

_ _C'est à mon Pi que tu parles là ?_

_ _Ouais._

_ _Pi ! Tu me vois._

A présent, le visage de Ryo prenait tout l'écran alors qu'il agitait sa main de façon enfantine espérant faire réagir son amant.

Sans que le Tokio ne puisse l'arrêter sa main partit rencontrer son front alors que Yamashita soupirait de désespoir.

_ Nan, mais quel crétin.

_ _J'espère que tu penses un peu à moi, hein ? Parce que moi, je pense tout le temps à toi !_

_ Je sais. Pas besoin de l'enregistrer sur vidéo.

_ _Surtout sous la douche en faite._

Le sourire pervers qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de Nishikido fit rougir Tomohisa qui cacha ses joues dans ses mains.

_ _La prochaine fois que tu viens poser des caméras, viens me voir. Je connais plein de coin où on pourrait être tranquille tous les deux._

_ Au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut.

Lançant un regard noir à son sempai, le leader des News essaya de lui faire comprendre de ne pas en rajouter.

_ _Tu me manques beaucoup Pi !_

_ J'avais compris.

_ _Tacchon ? Viens dire un mot à Nagase !_

_ _Il est là ?_

_ _Là !_

Le visage d'Okura apparu sur l'écran faisant se redresser Tomoya.

_ _Pourquoi tu me montres une caméra ?_

_ _Parce que c'est ton chéri qui l'a mise là._

_ _Ah._

Et Tacchon disparu de la télévision faisant soupirer le Tokio.

_ _Mais attend ! Tacchon ! dis quelque chose à la caméra. Comme ça quand Nagase viendra la récupérer il verra ce que t'as dis._

_ _Mais j'ai rien à lui dire, moi._

_ _Même pas qu'il te manque. Parce que moi, Yamapi me manque beaucoup. Hein, Pi ?_

Voyant de nouveau Ryo faire de grand coucou à la caméra, Yamashita se demanda si finalement il ne le préférait pas pervers que crétin.

_ _Allez Tacchon. Dis quelque chose._

__ Quelque chose. J'peux m'en aller maintenant ?_

_ _Pourquoi t'es si pressé ?_

_ _Yasu m'a dis qu'il avait du chocolat. _

_ _Ah. Vas-y._

Disparaissant de nouveau de l'écran, Okura fit soupirer Nagase qui se demanda pourquoi il le trouvait quand même adorable.

_ _Désolé Nagase-sempai. Tu ne feras jamais le poids contre du chocolat._

_ Je sais. Merci.

_ _Pi ? Pi ? Tu me vois toujours ?_

_ Oh mon… Tuez-moi. Je ne peux pas sortir avec un abruti pareil.

_ _Regarde bien._

S'éloignant un peu de la caméra, Nishikido fit un immense sourire avant de retirer son T-shirt le balançant dans un coin de la pièce.

Assis sur son canapé, Tomohisa se redressa se mordant la lèvre d'envie devant Yellow qui se caressait sensuellement le torse.

_ On devrait faire avance rapide.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Connaissant Ryo comme je le connais, il va…

Avant même que le leader des News n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, Nishikido déboutonna son pantalon avant de faire glisser lentement la fermeture éclair. Et alors qu'il allait faire descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes, la voie de Yokoyama s'éleva.

_ _Non mais Ryo ! Tu fais quoi là ?_

_ _Je montre à Pi combien il me manque._

_ _Comme si il ne le savait pas déjà. Rhabilles-toi ! _

_ _Mais…_

_ _Pense à ce que va dire Nagase si il apprends que tu te déshabille devant Tacchon._

_ _C'est pas comme si je le faisait pas à chaque fois qu'on se change._

_ _C'est pas pareil. Là, tu bandes !_

_ _Ben oui. Je pense à Pi._

_ _Comme 99 pourcent du temps. Rhabilles-toi._

_ _Désolé Pi. Yoko veut pas que tu profites de moi par caméra interposé._

Le sourire pervers qu'adressa Nishikido à la caméra fit comprendre à Tomohisa qu'il n'allait pas trop tarder à avoir le droit à une séance de sexe via webcam. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait son amant se rhabiller.

_ T'aurais préféré qu'il finisse ?

_ Si ça avait été Okura, t'aurais aussi préféré qu'il finisse.

_ Pas faux.

_ _Yoko ? On en fait quoi de la caméra maintenant ?_

_ _Dégage de là._

Disparaissant du cadre, Ryo laissa place à un Yokoyama plus sérieux que jamais.

_ _Hm. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on avait à dire. Par contre, faudra m'expliquer ce nouveau délire sur nos tenues de Eito._

L'image se brouilla à nouveau afin de faire réapparaître les coulisses vides de vie.

_ Mais… Comment il a fait pour savoir ?

_ A part une théorie comme quoi Yokoyama est un génie du mal, je sais pas comment il fait pour toujours tout savoir.

_ En plus, même si des membres du staff nous on vu entrer, personne ne nous a vu poser les caméra alors comment il a pu les trouver si facilement ?

Le regard de Yamashita se perdait sur l'écran de la télévision alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen qu'avait trouvé Yoko pour les griller.

_ Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'attendre que les Kanjani finissent leur tournée et d'interroger directement le monstre. Sur ce… Bonne nuit.

Quittant l'appartement du leader des News, Nagase pensa que les deux semaines à venir allaient être incroyablement longue.

…

Ecroulé sur le canapé de la loge des Kanjani, Tomoya leva les yeux vers l'horloge pour la centième fois en soupirant. Ca faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il attendait et que le temps n'avançait pas.

Une minute et trente secondes plus tard, Yamashita entra dans la pièce.

_ Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

_ Dans cinq minutes normalement. Enfin les connaissant, dans une demi-heure.

_ Mais c'est long une demi-heure !

_ On a tenus deux mois, on peut bien attendre une demi-heure de plus.

C'est avec un soupir que Yamapi s'écroula à côté du Tokio levant lui aussi son regard vers l'horloge murale.

C'est après exactement vingt-deux minutes et seize secondes que le silence de la pièce fut coupé par les rires des Kanjani qui revenaient enfin de leur tournée de concert.

Le premier à ouvrir la porte fut Ryo qui sauta sur les genoux de Yamapi pour l'embrasser à peine son regard avait croisé le sien.

_ Et ben !

Repoussant légèrement Nishikido pour qu'il le laisse respirer, Tomohisa lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi.

_ On rentre alors ? A moins que tu préfères le faire ici. On a pas encore testé les toilettes de cet étage.

Sans prêter attention au discours pervers de Ryo, Nagase se releva s'approchant d'Okura pour déposer un baiser sur son front, répondant doucement à l'immense sourire que lui adressait le plus jeune.

_ On va rentrer mais attends encore un peu. Faut qu'on parle à Yokoyama.

_ Tu préfères Yoko à moi ?

_ Nan ! Mais…

_ Alors on rentre !

Attrapant le bras du leader des News, Nishikido le força à se relever l'attirant à sa suite.

_ Yokoyama ? Dis-moi juste comment t'a su ?

_ Hé hé hé !

Attrapant le chocolat que Tomoya venait de sortir de sa poche, Tadayoshi fit un grand sourire au Tokio avant de se laisser entraîner vers la sortie.

_ Nagase ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

_ Si. Mais comme lui ne nous dira rien, autant poser les questions à quelqu'un de plus facile à faire craquer.

Le regard du sempai se tourna vers Tacchon qui dévorait sa barre chocolatée sans prêter attention au sourire carnassier qui s'étendait sur le visage de son amant.

_ Nagase à raison. Yoko ne dira rien.

_ Mais…

_ Essaye de me faire craquer moi ! S'il te plaît !

Collant tout son corps contre celui du leader des News, Ryo se déhancha légèrement faisant rougir son amant qui se retourna pour l'embrasser.

_ D'accord. On rentre. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, je reviendrais demander à Yokoyama.

_ Comprit.

Une fois les News partis de la loge, Yu se tourna vers le reste de son groupe un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

_ Connaissant Tacchon, Nagase-sempai n'apprendra rien. Et connaissant Ryo, Yamapi sera trop occupé à réapprendre à respirer pour pouvoir demander quoique se soit.

Un air interrogateur s'installa sur le visage de Yasuda avant qu'il ne s'avance vers son amant pour lui poser la question.

_ Mais d'ailleurs, comment t'a su pour les caméras ?

_ Facile. Les caméras que j'ai placé pour te filmer entrain de te changer les ont filmé entrain de placer leurs caméras.

_ Ah !

Le silence s'installa dans la loge des Kanjani surprenant quiconque passerait devant.

_ Yu ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais que tu viens de m'avouer que tu me filmais entrain de me changer ? A chaque fois ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Tu te rends compte que c'est idiot et que je vais être en colère ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Bien. Ca prouve que tu n'es pas vraiment un génie du mal.

Fin

Désolé pour le délire. Je pense qu'un jour où je serais dans un bon jour, je vous ferez peut-être une suite un peu plus citronnée mais pour le moment, je pense que le délire suffit -_-''.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
